Sawyer
'''Sawyer '''is an main character She played Adult Odette in The Foxworth Princess She is a princess She played Backpack in Disgust the Explorer She is a backpack She played Jessie in The Animated Comedy Story trilogy She is a cowgirl doll She played Gidget in The Secret Life of Cats She is Max's love interest She played Ogre Fiona in Danny (Shrek), Danny 2 (Shrek 2), Danny the Third (Shrek the Third) and Danny Forever After (Shrek Forever After) She is an ogre She played Chicken Plant in Isabella: Full of Treasures She is a pink chicken She played Frog Tiana in The Princess and the Dancing Cat She is a frog princess She played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Mammoth, Beauty and the Mammoth 2: The Enchanted Christmas, Beauty and the Mammoth 3: Lori Loud's Magical World and Beauty and the Mammoth; 2017 She is a teapot She played Princess Jasmine in Dannyladdin, Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan and Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is an arabain princess She played Adult Nala in The Cat King, The Cat King II: Danny's Pride, The Cat King 1/1 2 and The Cat Guard She is a lioness She played Megara in Dannycules She is Hercules' love interest She played Tigress in Kung Fu Lion 1, 2, and 3 She is a tigress She played Songbird Serenade in My Little Critter: The Movie She is a singing pony She played Heather in Over the Critters Hedge and Over the Animals' Hedge She is a possum She played Edna Mode in The Incredibles (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) and Incredibles 2 (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) She is a woman She Played Crysta in ???: The Last ??? She Played Ducky in The ??? Before Time Gallery: Sawyer004.jpg Sawyer001.png Sawyer as Princess Brianna.png Princess Sawyer dances..jpg Trivia *Her, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Danny, Tillie, Frances, Pudge, and Wooly's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Animal Story, The Aristomice, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Great Hedgehog Detective, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters